Side Effects Of Smoking
by WriterOfNoConsequence
Summary: One day Ginji confronts Ban on his bad habit. Warning there is some mentions of slash boy/boy if you look very, very closely...maybe so if that offends you please don't read.


**The Side Effects Of Smoking**

Get Backers and none of these characters belong to me. They belong to Yuya Aoki and publishers Kodansha and Tokyopop. And anybody else who own the rights.

This is my first fan fiction so I'll like to apologize for any errors I may have missed. Also I'm sorry if this is not well written or if this story is just plain terrible *bows*

________________________________________________________________________

Ban Midou was just about at his breaking point, and it wasn't because of the usual reasons. It was not because of the nonexistent cash flow coming from the nonexistent jobs they weren't being offered. It wasn't because of that monkey-brained animal trainer stealing any likely jobs or how he continuously ranted and raved about how Ban "mistreats" Ginji. It wasn't even because Paul was refusing to feed them again. Nope, none of those reasons have anything to do with his bad-mood…..okay maybe they were contributing a little , but these were old, repetitive problems. He had a whole new problem to deal with and it happened to be sitting right next to him with those stupid brown puppy-dog eyes.

"No Ginji"

"But Ban-chan!"

"…"

"Please Ban, what if you get sick"

"Don't worry about stupid stuff you idiot."

"But I am worried Ban. Kazu-chan said that people can get cancer from smoking. What if that happens to you."

And that was the source of Ban's newest problem. Kazuki, in all his wisdom, decided to inform Ginji of the dangers of lighting up. And so now Ginji was doing his up-most to get Ban to quit his disgusting habit. _That stupid meddling thread-spinner_.

"You know that's not the only thing that can cause cancer right?," Ban tried to appease his partner.

"But Ban-chan. Kazu-chan said…"

"Oh, what does he know?!"

"…Well kind of a lot Ban-chan. It's his job remember."

"…"

"Ban-chan?"

"Shuddup"

"Kazu-chan said cancer isn't the only bad thing that cigarettes can do…"

"Oh did he now?" exasperated Ban pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah! He said it causes heart and breathing problems."

"If I'm remembering correctly, on missions you're the one getting tired first, right? So based on that how much damage is smoking really doing to me."

"But it's bad for your teeth. What would you do if they fall out."

"Well you don't really need teeth when all you get is water." Ban glared at Paul, who was leaning against the bar reading a news paper.

Paul looks up and answered coolly, "Well if certain people would pay a certain tab than I don't see why there would be a problem. Anyway I agree with Ginji, smoking isn't good for kids."

"What are you talking about? You smoke as much as I do, old man. " Ban snapped back.

"If you have a problem with my smoking you can leave." Suddenly a grin appeared on his face, which he quickly replaced with a frown as he turned to Ginji, " Did Kazuki tell you about second-hand smoking? It's almost as bad as smoking them yourself. All you have to do is breath in the smoke."

"What!? Really?," Ginji quickly whipped his back to look at Ban, "You got to quit smoking. What if I get sick to?"

"Don't be stupid Ginji, you're not going to get sick. Can't you tell when someone's trying to pull your leg." Ban felt a big head-ache coming on. _Oh were that thread-spinner and old man going to pay for this…_Ban noticed Pauls grin when the bar tender tried to hide behind his newspaper…_especially that old man!_

"I'm not trying to pull his leg. It's true." Paul shook his head. "I can't believe that you would intentionally put your friend's health in danger just because you're to stubborn to quit."

"Ban-chan." Ginji's eyes were beginning to tear up. _Damn_

"I..I…What I mean is…I," as Ban rambled Ginji's eye's got filled with even more tears. _Damn _"Listen Ginji. Pauls just messing with us," Ginji's lips began to pout, _**DAMN **_"Fine. FINE. I'll cut back. But that's it you got it?! You better be happy with that because that's all you're going to get!," Ban raged as he threw his arms up in defeat.

Ginji latched onto Bans arm and grinned up at him, "Thanks Ban-chan! You see, you wont regret it. We might even have some extra money so we can eat some meat"

As Ginji began to drool at the prospect of eating Ban jerked his arm away and handed an abandon marker to his blonde friend, "Yeah, yeah. Now how about getting back to work and making yourself useful?"

As Ginji happily made rather colorful (and messy) posters Natsuma walked around the counter and stood behind a still very irate Ban.

"Unless you have a plate of sandwiches leave me alone." Ban flapped his hand in a shooing motion.

Nami leaned forward and whispered so that only Ban could hear her, " At least when you finally make a move and kiss him he won't complain that you taste like an ash tray."

"Ban-chan why is your face so red?"


End file.
